


Sunday Morning

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: based off that maroon 5 song Sunday Morning. Lazy mornings and soft cuddlin’ times for reader and colossus. wrote this for my friend who deserves the world





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I added some russian and idk if its correct but mysh' and myshka translate to mouse. If it's wrong, pls let me know.

Sundays were those days spent at home and with family. Sunday mornings were times spent relaxing and sleeping in late, romantically cuddled under the sheets with a lover. Mostly, Sundays were an excuse for you and your boyfriend to stay in bed wrapped up in one another, avoiding all responsibilities. Some would say you were like lovesick puppies, constantly needing to be around each other, always wasting your weekends away together. You couldn’t blame them though as they were right. It was impossible to leave his side.

The rain drizzled outside the window, rapping gently against the glass. The room was warm despite the cooling temperature outside and you felt a light smile tugging your lips. Turning slightly, Colossus had his back to you, still sound asleep. With a slight giggle, you inched closer and snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around him and pressing your cheek against his back. He was warm despite his metal appearance, like your very own personal heater.

Days like these were always your favorite. When he had nothing to do and you could just stay in bed and listen to the rain and the sound of his breathing. He was always afraid of his size, worried it would scare you off. Yet, you always proved him wrong. You knew he would never hurt you. Biting your lower lip, you sat up and crawled over him, unaware of his eyes opening. To avoid the edge of the bed, you curled up in his arms, forehead against his chest. Just like matching puzzle pieces, meant to fit together. 

His arms tightened around you, causing a breathy laugh from your throat. “Good morning, Y/N.” He whispered in that sweet accent of his, nuzzling his chin into your hair. “You’re going to fall off.”

“You would never let that happen.” You grinned, looking up and pressing your lips against his jaw.

Colossus chuckled, fingers caressing your side. “You’re right,  _ myshka _ . I won’t let you fall.” However, he still shimmied over so you had more room. How generous of him.

You shivered at his touch, reaching up and softly cupping his cheeks. He pulled you up so you were face to face, nose to nose, and you grinned as your eyes met his. “Piotr, I love you.” You kissed his nose and then his lips. 

He hummed and tightened his hold on you. “And I, you.” 

The rain continued, filling the room with a calming atmosphere. You never wanted to leave this bed, never wanted to leave his arms and just spend the rest of your life here beside him. What a dream it was, but it was blissfully sweet and endearing. You had thought of just the two of you running off and never having to deal with the rest of the world, safe together where no one would find you. That was a fantasy though, that you kept to yourself.

Before you knew it, your eyes were closing, but the knowing presence of your boyfriend and his arms around you were keeping you awake. It was so easy to just forget about the outside when you were with him. He was so kind and gentle, warm and caring. It felt almost as if he had fallen asleep, but his fingers continued to slowly run up and down your spine in a rhythmic pattern. 

His touches continued, roaming around your skin and light as a feather. It seemed almost impossible for this giant of a man to be as gentle as he was, but here he was, leaving you breathless. You proceeded to nod off, listening as he started humming a tone, low and melodic. If you didn’t know any better, you’d assume he was trying to send you back to sleep. You lightly tapped his chest, causing his melody to stop, and forced your eyes open.

“Piotr,” You whined, inching your back away from his touch, but closer to him still. “You’re putting me to sleep.”

Colossus laughed under his breath, smiling brilliantly at you. “Sleep is good. Means we don’t have to get up.” His fingers started working in different motions, as if he were tracing designs onto your skin.

“You’re not wrong, but I want to spend time with you. I don’t want to sleep when I could just do this all day.” You held him tightly, peppering kisses all over his face. He laughed and tried to get away, rolling onto his back. You just followed, lying on his chest and giggling. The endless attack of affection had him bellowing in laughter. No matter how hard he tried to fight you off, he was just no match for you. Unable to take anymore, he grabbed your hips and easily was able to hold you up over him, arms long enough to keep you out of reach.

“Piotr!” You yelled in surprise, looking down at him.

Another laugh left him. “I’ve caught little  _ mysh’ _ .” He grinned, lowering you onto his chest and resting one of his large hands against your cheek. “My  _ myshka _ .”

Your heart was racing and cheeks were burning, breathing heavily. His words calmed you for a moment, eyes full of love and a sweet smile before you kissed his lips. “Yours forever.” You kissed him with slow and agonizingly gentle movements. His hands held your hips, locking you in place on his torso. You couldn’t help but roll your hips against him, too caught up in the moment to stop yourself.

Colossus rolled over again, leaning over you and breaking the kiss. He pushed your hair from your face, eyes searching yours. “I love you, Y/N.”

A grin spread your lips and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “And I, you.”


End file.
